our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kringles the Gift Bearer
Kringles the Gift Bearer, sometimes referred to as only Kringles or the Gift Bearer, is a highly powerful yet benevolent being associated with the Winter holiday of Jubilee. It is said that Kringles visits all he sees as good and gives them presents. Though sightings of Kringles are bare minimum, the proof lies in the mysterious appearances of presents and gifts to people in their sleep. Armor Class: '20 '''Hit Points: ' 350 'Speed: ' 40 ft., fly 60 ft. '''Proficiency Bonus: +7 Damage Resistance: bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing from nonmagical attacks Damage Immunities: cold, radiant Condition Immunities: exhaustion, frightened, petrified Senses: blindsight 120 ft., darkvision 120 ft., passive perception 24 Languages: all Challenge Rating: 21 (33,000 XP) Abilities Traits Legendary Resistance (3/day): If Kringles fails a saving throw, he can choose to succeed instead. Amorphous:' ''Kringles can move through a space as narrow as 1 inch wide without squeezing. '''Bane of Evil: Kringles deals an extra 12 (2d8+4) radiant damage to creatures of evil alignment with weapon and spell attacks. Immortality: Kringles has stopped aging. He is immune to any effect that would age him, and he can't die from old age. The List: ''Kringles knows the name and alignment of all mortals. Furthermore, he can discern the alignment of any creature that is not the list. ''Magic Resistance: Kringles has advantage on saving throws against spells and other magical effects. Magic Weapons: Kringles' weapon attacks are magical. Master Artisan: ''Kringles is proficient with all artisan’s tools. His proficiency bonus is +7. ''Innate Spellcasting: Kringles' spellcasting ability is Charisma (spell save DC 22, +14 to hit with spell attacks). He can innately cast the following spells, requiring no material components. *At will: bless, dimension door, invisibility, locate creature, misty step, scrying, sleep, zone of truth *3/day: etherealness, hold monster, mass cure wounds, resurrection *1/day: teleport, time stop, wish Actions Multiattack: ''Kringles makes four melee attacks, and he can replace any two melee attacks with one spell cast. ''Kringles' Bag: ''Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 5 ft., one target. Hit: 20 (3d10+5) bludgeoning damage. ''Jolly Holly Whip: Melee Weapon Attack: +12 to hit, reach 10 ft., one target. Hit: 20 (7d4+6) slashing damage. Jubilant Charm: ''Ranged Spell Attack: +14 to hit, range 120 ft., one target. Hit: 28 (4d10+8) radiant damage and the creature must make a DC 22 Wisdom saving throw. A creature who fails this saving throw collapses in a fit of laughter, falls prone, and cannot stand until the end of Kringles' next turn. Legendary Actions Kringles can take 3 legendary actions, choosing from the options below. Only one legendary action option can be used at a time and only at the end of another creature's turn. Kringles regains spent legendary actions at the start of his turn. ''Attack: ''Kringles makes one Bag or Jolly Holly attack. ''Divine Punishment (Recharge 3-6): ''Kringles chooses one creature within 120 ft. of him. That creature must make a DC 22 Constitution saving throw, or be turned into a miniatured, toy version of the target. The effect is permanent unless Kringles undoes his action, or a Reincarnate or Wish spell is used. ''Spirit of Jubilee: ''Kringles empowers himself with the Spirit of Jubilee. He gains +3 AC for the duration of the round, and heals by 20 (2d20) hitpoints. If Kringles is under any condition, curse, or other negative effect, the effect ends. Lair Kringles' lair is a fantastical castle painted in cheery colors, found in an unknown location in the Outer North on the continent of Hubris. Lair Actions When Kringles is in his lair, he has an opportunity at the beginning of each round to use a lair action. Only 1 action may be chosen at the start of each round. ''Jubilant Bell: The bell at the top of the castle begins to ring loudly. Each creature other than Kringles within 600 ft. who can hear the bells must make a DC 20 Constitution saving throw. If the creature fails, it is stunned and deaf for 1 minute. If the creature is of an evil alignment, that creature also takes 20 (3d10+5) radiant damage. Winter Wind: Kringles blows forth a powerful, frigid wind. All creatures within 120 ft. of Kringles must succeed on a DC 20 Strength saving throw or be swept off by the wind in a random direction. Creatures who fail are thrown up to 50 ft. in a random direction, take 10 (2d10) bludgeoning damage, and are knocked prone. Regional Effects *During the night time, the skies within 10 miles of Kringles' Keep light up with vibrant northern lights. *All pack animals (i.e. dogs, wolves, horses, reindeer) gain a fly speed equal to their speed within 5 miles of the lair. *For non-evil creatures any snow within 5 miles of the lair tastes like peppermint and provides nourishment. Such creatures automatically succeed on Constitution saving throws against exhaustion due to harsh climate within 6 miles of the lair, warmed by a delightful feeling which comes from within their hearts. *Snowmen created by creatures with the good alignment within 1 mile of the lair come to life and point the way to Kringles' Keep. Evil creatures who build snowmen within 1 mile of the lair find the creation explodes upon completion, dealing 11 (2d10+1) cold damage to anyone within 5 feet of it. Category:Character Category:Lore Category:Arcturus Category:NPC Category:Legendary Being